


make daddy proud of you

by fourhorsemen



Category: DCU
Genre: Barebacking, Honestly they fight fuck on a rooftop and talk shit at each other as they do it, Its Jason and Dick what did you expect, M/M, Minor humiliation kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourhorsemen/pseuds/fourhorsemen
Summary: Jason groans at the thought of someone watching them, at the thought of -Red Hood and Nightwing’s illicit tryst, splashed across the papers tomorrow.He can’t help but feel a burst of ugly satisfaction at the look Bruce would have on his face when he’d see the headline, when he’d see the picture.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	make daddy proud of you

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: The 10-Metre High Club, thank you Kiseia
> 
>  **Warning:** Dick calls Jason his brother to goad him at one point in the fic. In case that puts you off, don't read!

One minute Jason’s bashing his fist into Dick’s face, again and again and again, till that domino mask is in tatters and blood bubbles out of Dick’s red mouth. The next he’s being pulled into a dirty, disgusting blood-filled kiss that he returns with aggression, teeth clacking, tonguing the split in Dick’s lip viciously. Dick shoves him off and rolls and then Jason’s being straddled, he grinds his ass into Jason’s erection with a shameless grin, lips and chin covered with blood, the right side of his face bruised to hell, right eye beginning to swell up. 

“You like that? Little Wing?” Dick spits, undulates his hips in a dirty, shameless move that Jason thrusts up into with a hard snap of his hips. 

“Don’t fucking call me that,” Jason growls and Dick just throws his head back and laughs. 

Jason’s eyes trail down the arch of the man’s neck and he wants to _bite_ , so he does. He surges up and digs his teeth into Dick’s Adam’s apple, sucks hard until Dick whines with pain and shoves him back down hard. Jason’s back slams into concrete and his breath leaves his lungs for a minute when the back of his head hits concrete with an ugly crunch of impact. Spots dance in front of Jason’s eyes and he hazily watches as Dick grinds down hard, rough, dirty little twists of his hips, still fully clothed, his skin-tight costume tented at the crotch even through his cup. 

Jason smirks, turns his mouth to spit the blood that pooled into his mouth on the ground, thinks about the filthy image they must make. He groans at the thought of someone watching, someone watching as Nightwing grinds his hips down onto Red Hood. Maybe they’ll take a picture he thinks and his skin heats at the thought, because maybe they’ll be splashed over the tabloids the next day. _Red Hood and Nightwing’s illicit tryst._ He can’t help but feel a burst of ugly satisfaction at the look Bruce would have on his face when he’d see the headline, when he’d see the picture. Jason thrusts up into Dick’s heat, feeling fever hot, he curses the constricting grip of his cup around him. Dick’s thighs clench around his to restrict his movements and Jason growls. 

“What’s wrong, Red Hood? Pinned?” Dick leers down at him, leans down to give Jason a soft, fluttering little kiss that Jason turns away from with disgust. 

He doesn’t do that, _they_ don’t do that, Jason communicates through his glare and Dick just laughs, pecks him again just to be contrary. Jason grabs Dick’s wrist and twists it back sharply, Dick cries out and the grip of his thighs loosens just enough for Jason to dislodge him and slam Dick into the concrete in a flurry of movement. Dick pants for breath below him, still grinning wide and that pisses Jason off even more.

“You wish, Nightwing. Take your fucking suit off,” Jason says gruffly as he unbuckles his belt. He takes the cup out and then palms his own hard cock with a groan. 

“Why don’t you do it yourself?” Dick says, sultry, licks his lip and the split in the middle of his lip glistens, makes Jason want to tongue it again to deepen the cut. 

Jason strokes his hard cock, his other hand pins Nightwing to the ground with a palm on his trachea, a light squeeze that he’d be happy to tighten if Dick so much as moves a muscle. He presses his thumb into the hollow of Dick’s throat as a warning when Dick’s legs come up to wrap around his hips but relaxes when they stay there, so that Dick can tilt his own hips up to grind his ass shamelessly into Jason’s hard-on. 

“Fuck off, I’m not getting electrocuted again,” Jason grunts and Dick gives him a shit-eating grin, doubtlessly replaying the memory of the last time Jason had tried to rip his clothes off and ended up in a seizing heap on the ground from taser-strength electricity making all his muscles lock up. 

Jason wants to punch that grin off his face, but instead he takes his hand off his cock and twists his hand into Dick’s hair, pulls his head up with it to bite into his split bottom lip viciously. Dick tries to cringe away but Jason bites harder, until coppery blood wells out of the cut into his own mouth. Dick gets the memo, twists around to get his hands behind his back to disarm the suit and unzips it with his hands twisted awkwardly behind him. Jason pulls back and watches with a smirk instead of helping, strokes his cock leisurely as Dick glares at him. 

Jason wonders what Bruce would say if he could see his Golden Boy degrading himself so readily, so easily, wiggling his suit off his shoulders, down his chest, off his hips just enough to get his hard cock out, push the tight fabric down his naked ass, down, down until it’s off his legs and only his boots remain on his body. Jason grabs those asscheeks in his hands and palms them roughly, it makes Dick’s breath hitch and his mouth fall open. He pulls Dick’s hips up and rubs their hard cocks together with a rumbling groan and Dick throws his head back with a whine, his hands come up to tangle in Jason’s sweat-soaked hair. 

Dick makes these whorish little moans with every stroke that make Jason flush all over, make his cock _throb_ with arousal. Precome drips out of his cock and slicks the way, Dick whimpers, throws Jason a red-hot look from half-lidded eyes, drops his mouth open and licks his bottom lip. Jason curses, strokes harder at the sight. Fucking _tease_ , he thinks. Dick’s always so loud, so wanton, letting out punched out little moans that drive Jason wild. He wonders if Dick does that with all his partners, or if he just plays it up to fuck with Jason some more. Even when Dick was the one pinned beneath him, Jason felt like the losing party. 

“What do you want?” Jason says gruffly, thrusts his hips a little and twists on the next stroke of his hand around their cocks . 

“I don’t know, Little Wing. You tell me,” Dick drawls, shoots him a wink and wiggles his hips, makes the head of his cock bump right up against Jason’s playfully. Jason bites back a moan, a spurt of come drips out of his cock and makes Dick’s grin widen salaciously. 

“Stop fucking calling me that,” Jason snarls and Dick’s eyes darken, his pupils are dilated till only the barest hint of blue remains. 

“Why? Would you rather I call you… little bro?” Dick leans up to whisper in his ear, combs his fingers through Jason’s hair as he does, and twirls the strands around his long fingers. Jason’s hips stutter and his hand slips a little. 

“Fuck no, I’m not your goddamn brother,” Jason barks, twists his head out of Dick’s grip and Dick just laughs, a bright, obnoxious sound that _grates_ on Jason’s ears. He rather it be a moan, a groan, a whimper, the fucking _uhn_ sound that comes out of Dick’s throat when Jason punches him hard in the gut. 

“Oh, Wing. You’re still part of the family,” Dick coos, inches his fingers beneath the collar of Jason’s armored shirt and makes him shiver. Jason glares murder at him, tightens his grip on Dick’s cock until he’s wincing with pain. 

“I’m not,” Jason says through grit teeth and Dick just smirks at him, stares at him with that infuriatingly sexy look, hooded eyes calling Jason to him like a siren’s song. 

“Hmmm, that make you feel better when you fuck me Jay? Is that what you tell yourself when you have your cock in my ass?” Dick taunts and Jason loses it - fuck him, fuck that little minx for pushing all his buttons. 

He slaps Dick hard, makes his face smack into the ground, hard enough to make fresh blood spatter on the concrete they lay on. Dick croaks out a laugh, twists his head back and grins at Jason with bloody teeth. Jason takes his hand off their cocks and yanks Dick’s hips up, grinds into his ass and bites down on the arch where Dick’s neck and shoulder meet in punishment. Dick moans, pumps his hips up shamelessly so Jason’s slippery cock slides hot in the cleft of his ass. Jason pants for breath, keeps sucking and biting at Dick’s skin as he thrusts between his asscheeks. 

“Prep yourself,” Jason mutters into the purpling skin, stares proudly at his handiwork and raises his head to meet Dick’s hot gaze. 

“Oh, but I like it when you do it,” Dick replies with a pout, the way he pops out his abused bottom lip is deliberate and it makes Jason’s eyes flick to it until Jason has to suck it into his own mouth, lave it with his tongue a few times before he pulls back. 

Jason rolls his eyes and grabs the packet of lube that materialises in Dick’s hand from somewhere in his suit. He slicks up his fingers and presses two into Dick’s ass, it makes him cry out in pain and Jason grins because that’s what he gets for being an asshole. Dick just grins through the hurt because _of course_ he does, he probably likes it, he probably gets off on the burn. Jason makes quick work of stretching Dick because drawing it out wasn’t his style, that was what Dick liked, a slow fucking tease until Jason was driven out of his mind. 

“Legs, Goldie, get with the fucking program,” Jason grunts with impatience, grabs Dick’s ass and tries in vain to tilt it into position. 

Dick gives a sultry laugh, throws his legs up and wraps them around Jason’s neck with an ease that makes Jason’s cock jerk with arousal. Dick’s feet lock behind his neck, the clack of his boots is loud and something about that is disgustingly fucking hot to Jason. The position puts Dick’s pelvis up high, his torso is crumpled into himself, but Dick doesn’t even look like he’s breaking a sweat. 

Jason wraps a hand around Dick’s cock where it stands to attention and if Dick twisted up just a little more, the head of his cock would touch his own lips. Jason’s eyes fly wide open at the thought, and he knows Dick has definitely done it before, he’s fucking sure of it. He’s sure that Dick has sucked himself off with those pretty lips wrapped around the head of his own cock. To be a fly on the wall when that happens, Jason thinks heatedly. 

Dick’s hand on his cock jolts him out of his fantasy and Jason lets Dick guide his hard cock into his hole, watches Dick’s expression, nearly pained with bliss, brows furrowed, watches his mouth fall open at the drag of Jason’s cock inside him. Jason doesn’t give him much time to adjust, pumps his cock in all the way and then he’s thrusting, snapping in and out and making Dick cry out and struggle to accommodate him as Jason pounds his prostate. Dick’s thighs are trembling, they’re pale and unmarred so Jason bites one, lets one hand wrap around Dick’s hip and the other pump Dick’s cock roughly. 

The smack of skin on skin is loud, if anyone were to walk by below they’d know exactly what was happening on this nameless rooftop in some seedy corner of Gotham. They’d walk by and hear Dick’s shameless moans, his punched out little _uhn uhn uhns_ as Jason pounds into him. It’s the only way to shut Dick up, Jason thinks, still teething Dick’s thighs but with his eyes locked on the way Dick’s face is contorted in ecstasy, mouth wet and open, trying desperately to take in a breath while Jason keeps pounding the breaths out of him. 

Jason bites down hard on Dick’s thigh when he feels his orgasm approaching, makes sure to leave a mark, a ring of teeth that will last for days. Dick’s going to have to explain that to whoever he fucks next, some nameless girl from some bar, who’s going to trace it with her delicate fingers and wonder what kind of man Dick really was, to be sporting someone else’s brand on the inside of his thighs. Dick keens, cries out in pain and tries to push Jason’s head away with his hands but Jason just clamps his teeth down harder, sucks a deep bruise into it. 

“Stop! Stop, Jay, ” Dick finally gasps out, face in a tormented grimace, eyes squinted, a flush high on his cheeks and his hair in disarray. 

Jason lets go, pulls off the skin, stares approvingly at the savaged skin and kisses it once, gently, in sharp dichotomy to how hard he’d bit and sucked just minutes earlier. Dick sighs in relief, lets his tense thighs fall lax again. Jason stares up at the hard curve of his cock, makes heated eye contact with Dick once before he puts his mouth on it, sucks hard and makes Dick squirm and moan. Hands fall onto his head and Dick’s fingers twist into his hair, tug needily as Dick thrusts into his mouth and Jason fucks into his ass.

Jason hollows his cheeks, keeps his eyes open and stares at Dick the entire time as the man beneath him falls apart. He’s losing his rhythm, his cock jerks in and out of Dick’s ass shallowly and he can feel the orgasm build up at the base of his spine. Jason sucks hard to make up for his half-thrusts, which are not nearly deep enough to brush against Dick’s sweet spot and it makes Dick comes into his mouth with a moan. Jason pulls off, spits the come out next to them, some of it spatters onto Dick’s face, his hair and it's filthy, it’s disgusting, that spatter of saliva and come on a swollen, purpled cheekbone. 

The sight of it lights a fire in him and his face contorts into a wild grin as his thrusts regain strength, regain that punishing pace and relentless nudges into Dick’s prostate that overstimulate Dick until the man’s shivering beneath him. Dick is squirming now, trying to pull away a little so Jason’s thrusts don’t brush against his sensitive prostate but Jason just follows the twist of his hips with a cruel smirk, meets Dick’s heated glare with a lusty gaze of his own.

“Come on, Wing, haven’t got all night,” Dick snaps, gasps and arches when Jason nails his prostate again, deliberately. A spurt of come leaks out of Dick’s spent cock and Jason groans, does it again and again until Dick is whimpering and throwing his head back and forth. 

“Patience, Goldie. You had your fun, let me have mine,” Jason whispers into Dick’s ear, and licks around the whorl of it. 

Dick turns his head away with a sound of distaste, shoots Jason another glare because Jason knows he hates that. Jason chuckles, does it again just on principle and then chases his orgasm with a single minded focus, fucks into that tight heat until his balls tighten and he comes with a groan. He has the good sense to pull out right before, to come over Dick’s ass and the concrete below, or else Dick might actually fucking electrocute him. They slowly come down from their high but Jason stays poised above Dick even when the man’s legs fall away from his body to rest on the ground. Dick looks sated but he’s still glaring at Jason in annoyance. Jason raises a questioning eyebrow and Dick grabs his hand, slaps it onto the nasty bruise on his thigh.

“What the fuck was that for?” Dick bites out and Jason laughs, presses his fingers into the bruise and makes Dick wince. 

“Hm, maybe I’m staking a claim,” Jason says huskily. Dick slaps him across the face because of course he does. Jason’s not sure what else he expected to happen. Jason’s ear is ringing and his cheek smarts, skin hot and red but he just grins. Jason loves getting a rise out of Dick, loves turning the tables on the Golden Boy, always so high up on his fucking pedestal. 

“I’m not _yours_ ,” Dick growls, blue eyes flashing with affront and Jason shrugs impassively in response. 

He rises up to rest on his knees, kneeling, he pulls up his pants and buckles them up. He stares down at Dick with a smirk as the man pulls his suit back on, smirk widening when Dick makes a look of distaste at the come drying on his skin, at how it must feel when skin tight fabric closes over his skin and hides it away. Jason leans closer, puts a hand on a bare hip. Dick shifts out of his hold. Jason leans down further, till his breath is on Dick’s mouth, one palm upraised, itching to touch. Dick shoves him away like a bristly cat.

“Yeah, yeah alright. I know how this works,” Jason says with a roll of his eyes, backs off with both hands raised.

He rises to his feet, does a deep long stretch, arms outstretched and relishes in the relaxation in his muscles, relishes in that post-orgasm haze. Dick rises to his feet too, pulls the rest of the suit up and zips it. He watches as Jason nonchalantly goes to pick up his helmet and puts it on. Jason finds his sweaty cup, he looks at it in revulsion and kicks it off the rooftop. His eyes fall on the splatter of come he’d spat next to Dick’s head and shoots Dick a dirty smirk. Dick grimaces, combs his fingers through his own hair and they come away with a string of come. 

“You’re disgusting, Hood. At least I didn’t make a mess,” Dick grumbles but it’s half hearted, his stance is loose and relaxed, his head is lolling back a little and Jason knows this was just as pleasurable for Dick as it was for him. 

“You _are_ a mess,” Jason snorts, eyes the sticky hair, the absolute mess of it that sticks up in the back, Dick’s purpling right eye, his swollen cheek and finally, those bloody, puffy red lips. Jason idly thinks about pushing his cock through them, making them a little more red and raw than they already are but his spent cock only gives the barest hint of twitch, so he’ll just have to save that for another rooftop rendezvous. 

“You weren’t looking too hot yourself,” Dick says pointedly, he points at his own hair, then at Jason and Jason scowls. Underneath his helmet, his hair is a tangled mess, thanks to Dick’s fingers twisting and tugging the strands the entire time they fucked. He’s also sporting his own share of cuts and bruises, there’s a red line down his jaw and cheekbone where an escrima smacked him across the face and made him see stars. 

“Fuck off, Nightwing,” Jason growls, considers initiating another fist fight, but his body isn’t coiled with violence anymore, so it would just be petty and unnecessary. 

“That’s the plan,” Dick drawls, gives him a jaunty salute and then jumps theatrically off the rooftop. Jason watches the shape of Nightwing fly across the city, palms his cock a little through his pants and thinks lazily about when their next encounter will be. He snaps out of it with a scowl, pulls his hand off himself and then jumps right off the rooftop, lands in a crouch in a dingy alleyway. 

“Dick Grayson, what is it about Dick _fucking_ Grayson?” he grumbles to himself as he saunters out of the alleyway. A black cat in the alleyway slinks past his feet, yellow eyes bright in the night, and it offers him no answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing Dick shamelessly calling Jason ‘lil bro’ during sex for shits and giggles ...  
> I’ll see y’all in hell, my friends.


End file.
